She Has No Time
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Puck and Finn hangout after Finn's breakup with Rachel. They talk about life and what it feels like finally to be 'grown up'. Inspired by the Keane song 'She Has No Time'. Pinn one-shot.


Finn stared at the T.V. in his room while Puck rummaged around in the liquor cabinet downstairs. He knew his parents wouldn't care that much (plus they weren't home), as long as no one drove. Puck was staying over for the night, so it wasn't like that would be a problem. He mindlessly clicked through stations while other things started to come up in his mind.

The last time him and Puck had talked was on a phone call, when he was still in the army. He had been feeling lonely, and lost, and scared. Puck was the only person he could think of calling. They had been keeping up by sending letters, but he knew it would be better to hear his voice, at least once. No one else in Glee sent him letters. Only Puck.

He had broken up with Rachel, he wasn't sure what was going on with Kurt, and it's not like him and Sam had really still talked enough to be considered 'friends'. Mr. Schue was more of a teacher than a friend to him, so he felt weird sending him a letter, even if he had given him the address.

Puck was really the only one who understood what he was going through. He was alone in California, trying to find his way, or whatever. Finn tried to make friends, but none of the other guys seemed to be into singing or music, which were usually the interests that bonded him with other people.

Puck had told him it was hard to make friends in California who didn't bum off of you or who didn't have busy social lives of their own. Finn thought growing up after high school was supposed to be fun. It didn't ever feel that way, at least not now.

He heard Puck open the door and turned to look at him. "The only light thing your parents had was really bad champagne." Finn shrugged "It's okay, better than nothing." He didn't want them to get too drunk. He wanted to remember the night.

"So, what're we watching." Puck sat on the floor, criss cross style. Finn took the remote and turned the T.V. off, the room becoming pretty dim besides the lamp on his bedside table. "I was thinking we could talk. We didn't really get to catch up personally, with all the others crowding the table at Breadstix."

Puck raised his eyebrows a little but grinned "Yeah, yeah. That sounds great." Finn smiled, leaning down to grab a piece of pizza. They still managed to be hungry after dinner, so they decided to order out.

"So, what's California like. Besides what you've told me in the letters." Puck grabbed a piece too and shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty hot. The women are also hot. But I'm kind of tired of hooking up with MILFs, you know?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled "No, not really." he took a small bite.

"It's just, there's always this nagging guilt. Because I know they're in a relationship. A marriage usually. And if he finds out, sure, maybe she's hooked up with some guys before, but I'm a part of that chain that broke someone's relationship."

"Is that how it felt when you got Quinn pregnant?" Finn stared Puck in the eye, looking for a reaction since he knew it was a mean question. "Yeah dude," Puck answered, turning to him "I've told you that at least twenty times. It's kind of past the point of apologizing. But yeah, it felt like what I feel now, but multiplied by a thousand." Puck gave a weak smile. Another apology for the bad deed he had done three years ago. Finn knew he was sorry. Sometimes he just got a little bitter over it and thought maybe there was some explanation or answer Puck hadn't given. But it'd been three years. He had said all he could about it.

"I just want someone who will stick with me. Only me. And they won't need me to change or be more dependable. I mean, there's not a lot of job security for a guy who cleans pools, even if it is in L.A.." Puck smiled to himself "That offer's still wide open by the way." he looked at Finn who stared and then laughed a little.

"I have the club to take care of man." he laid down, staring at the spinning ceiling fan. "Mr. Schue has to go to Washington. And no one else has exactly readily stepped up to take care of the Glee club while he does it. He needs me. They need me." Finn turned his head to look at Puck. He had his eyebrows a tad knit "Yeah." he sighed, taking another bite.

"I wish there was some way you could be a part of it though. It can get lonely. Kurt's in New York, I don't really get along with the new & younger Glee clubbers, in terms of a friendly way. Sam's sort of busy being the new me in terms of keeping all of the kids together and in the club. He had to convince Blaine to stay a couple of weeks ago." he let out a long sigh "You and the others coming here has been the social highlight of my time back here." Puck chuckled.

"About that," Puck stood up and walked over to get closer to Finn. ",what Quinn said about you and Rachel. What did happen? You never exactly clarified for me the last time you sent a letter." he laid down too, only a couple of feet away from Finn.

"Well-" Finn sighed again, almost grunting "She came down here with Kurt to see the premiere of 'Grease'". He started rubbing his hands into the carpet, a small habit he had for whenever he got nervous or uncomfortable. "I went to go look for her after I noticed she wasn't even there for the curtain call. She was coming out of the bathroom and I could tell she had been crying." He heard Puck shift and saw him on his side out of the corner of his eye. "We talked a little and I found out she had been crying about some guy she met a NYADA. I think I might of mentioned him before, in one of my letters. His name's Brody."

Puck stared hard at Finn, noticing how uncomfortable he was becoming. If this was a year ago he would have been able to hold his hand, let him cry on his shoulder, kiss him. But they were a little more grown up now. The couldn't just hook up every time one of them was sad. Plus they both wanted something so much more than that. But there was no distinct plan or idea to set it into motion. And they had a lot more important things to focus on.

"She never clarified what had happened, but it had obviously gotten her really upset. I was kind of mad over the fact it was about another guy, so I acted like an asshole. I told her I didn't want to talk or be friends. All because she's gotten over me." he turned to be on his side like Puck "The things is, it's almost like I've been over her for the past couple of months. I think when I went to New York, I was just searching for some kind of closure. And I got it. But I guess she didn't hence why she came back to Lima." he looked at Puck who gave a slightly sympathetic smile "I think maybe the part of me that's holding on is the 16 year old quarterback. The guy who's not even sure where he fits in in high school, let alone the world. Rachel sort of guided me through that rough patch, so maybe part of me thought she could guide me through this one. The fitting in in life part." he nervously chuckled, even more uncomfortable than before. He was emotionally exposing himself almost completely. Puck was pretty non judgemental, so he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way.

"But it's never," Puck mumbled and trailed off. "Huh?" Finn asked, edging himself closer to Puck so he could hear him better. Puck shook his head and apologized, gathering his thoughts again. "It's never like you 'fit into' life. You get comfortable with it, at some point. With the right people surrounding you, most of the time." Finn froze a little, repeating what Puck had said to himself. Puck could be pretty deep or profound sometimes, but this current thought was almost above those adjectives. Maybe because it applied to his and Puck's current situation? Maybe it's because he hadn't heard Puck's voice in awhile? He wasn't too sure, but it was stirring something in him.

"I mean, I think you and me are one of those people. In each other's lives I mean. We've been through so much together. I don't think we'll ever just," he motioned his hand back and forth in between them "-drop out of this relationship." _Whatever the hell it is. _Puck thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the carpet. The fan sounded louder than ever.

Finn looked him intently. He simply wanted to nod and smile, but his whole body felt frozen. Something about Puck almost confirming he felt the same way Finn did, in terms of their relationship as friends. It felt exhilarating. They weren't just the 'we play football together' ways. They weren't shared with a girlfriend. They were just between him and Puck.

He resisted to bring his hand to Puck's. He sighed a little and noticed Puck staring down at the floor. "Hey." He whispered. Puck glanced up with a questioning look "Come here." Finn whispered again, patting the spot right next to him. Puck paused and he look liked he was about to say something.

Puck looked at Finn, making sure he was serious. His eyes were bright and earnest, a glint being caused by the lamp. He shook his head a little. "W-why?" he cleared his throat, embarrassed about stuttering. He didn't want to seem weak in an almost intimate situation. "Just come here." Finn almost pleaded, jerking his head back to point to said 'here'. Puck cautiously stood up, keeping Finn's gaze the whole time. He took a few steps and sat back down. He braced himself. He wasn't sure what for. But he still wanted to be prepared.

"Lay down, man." he smiled widely. Puck complied, ending up face to face with Finn. "Closer. man." Finn chuckled. Puck scooted a couple of inches forward. The hands and noses were touching. Puck could smell the cheap alcohol on Finn's breath. Finn grabbed Puck's hand and smiled sweetly. Puck smiled back nervously. Finn shut his eyes, staying silent for a good four seconds.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Finn opened his eyes. Puck noticed his lips were quivering. His own were trying not to make noise as to interrupt the moment. "I-" he only slightly shook his head. His face started to flush at the seriousness and closeness of the encounter. "I don't know." he answered. Finn's hand moved to his hip.

"None of us attached in a relationship? Hanging out for the sake of just being together? Not drunk or super nervous, just comfortable." Finn gripped tighter to him, sighing against his face. "I've wanted you to be just mine for so long. Even if it's just today or this moment." Puck stared at him and put his hands on Finn's face. He stroked Finn's stubble, a small smile creeping on his lips. He shut his eyes and put his forehead against Finn's. "Yeah." he breathed out. He kissed Finn on the nose and then on the cheek, his lips finally landing on Finn's own.

Finn leaned into Puck, wrapping his hands around his waist. He listened to the sound of the crickets and the hum of the refrigerator. He felt their hearts beating against each other. Their breaths being the only thing besides the fan making sound in the bedroom.

Their lips continuously met, almost trying to taste each other. The fan flowing against the skin that was starting to sweat. Puck breathed in Finn's scent, the familiar smell of Old Spice and strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils. He knew he would usually want to lean away from Finn and start to take his clothes off. But this time he just wanted to take it slow and enjoy. They didn't have all the time in the world, like they used to.

Finn grazed his hand on Puck's abs and changed the position of his mouth to catch his breath. He traced his tongue along Puck's lips, his teeth lightly nipping every now and then. Puck sighed and smiled against his mouth.

"Can we-?" Puck pulled away a little and looked like he was slightly pleading. "Yeah." Finn kissed him hard on the mouth and went to stand up. He walked over to his door to lock it and then turned to go to his bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulling out a condom.

Puck got up and walked to get behind Finn. He wrapped his arms around his waist, planting small kisses on Finn's neck. He kissed along his jaw. Finn gave a small sigh in return. Puck's hand crept under his belt, under the elastic, and to his hard on. He gave a small moan and felt Puck smile, his lips still against his neck.

Puck grabbed on and slid his thumb up and down, teasing him. "Puck." Finn moaned again, placing his left hand on the sides of Puck's face. He twisted his fingers into his hair to get a good grip on his mohawk. Puck continued to move his hand around Finn's dick. "Let's get on the bed." Finn said hoarsely.

Finn's back hit the dark green comforter and he let Puck start to undress him. He felt hands brushing against his hips to pull down pants and fingers tugging at his toes to get socks off. He took his shirt off while Puck kissed up his thigh, pulling down his underwear when he was done. He shuddered as Puck's breath hit his stomach. He sat up and tugged at Puck's own shirt. He reached for the belt, leaning back so Puck would climb over him while he did. The metal felt cold on his sweaty palms.

Puck supported himself with one arm while he moved the other to help Finn with his belt. This was the one that always caused him trouble. The holes always managed get smaller after he took it off. Cheap leather probably.

He maneuvered it and tugged on it to bring his pants down with him. Finn pulled on his underwear, guiding them down to Puck's ankles.

"Turn over, hon." Puck replied with the only common pet name he said to Finn. "No." Finn put his thumb against Puck's lips. Puck looked confused and laid the condom next to him.

"Tonight, I want to be in you." Puck looked a little shocked but quickly nodded. "Sure." He was a little scared. He'd let a few guys fuck him before, but never Finn. He's always been the 'top'. But there was a first time for everything.

Puck laid down on the bed, allowing Finn to get over him. He started to turn over but Finn placed a hand on his hips. "Don't." Puck knitted his eyebrows. "I want to look at you. I only get so much time with you. I want to remember what you look like. This intimately I mean." he laughed a little. Puck laughed too and shut his eyes "Okay, Finn."

Finn opened the condom and slid it on, staring down at Puck and preparing to enter. He spread Puck's cheeks a little. He got a little closer and positioned himself to go in. With a thrust he felt Puck's hip buck against his. "Hey now..." he laughed, a few inches away from Puck's face.

"You feel so good inside of me." Puck lightly moaned and leaned forward to kiss Finn, almost harshly. A smile spread on Finn's face. He got close to Puck's ear "You feel fucking amazing around me."

He thrust again, starting to build a slow rhythm. Puck positioned himself so he could be in time with it. Their hip bones lightly grinded while moans escaped their sweaty lips. Puck started to lightly scrape his nails against Finn's spine. "Finn-" he said breathlessly, pulling himself closer against Finn's body. Finn started going faster and faster, Puck laying his head in the crook of Finn's neck.

"Jesus, Puck, you're so tight." His head fell against Puck's shoulder for a second. He started to pant a little and thanked himself that he had left the fan on. "I'm so close, babe." he whispered, kissing Puck lightly on the lips. Puck went back to his neck and starting lightly sucking.

Finn felt himself throbbing and throbbing and so close to climaxing. He felt the familiar heat rush and moaned loudly, calling out Puck's name in the process. Puck smiled and kissed Finn's forehead. He only lasted a couple of seconds later. He finished against his and Finn's stomachs. Normally he would be bothered by the cum on his stomach, but right now he didn't care. He opened his eyes, them previously being shut due to climaxing, and looked at Finn, smiling as big as he could.

"That was amazing, Finn." he brought his hand to his face, stroking the stubble again. "Yeah." Finn kissed him and put his hand against his.

"Finn?" Puck asked, panting and out of breath. "What?" Finn look down at him and smiled. Puck looked around Finn's face, keeping the small details, like his mole, in his memory. As best as he could, that was. "We're never gonna be apart." Puck stared him in the eye. Finn dropped his smile and took a second to think. He then nodded and smiled again. "Yeah." Finn leaned down and kissed him gently. They held onto that kiss for almost five seconds. He pulled away, Puck's eyes glimmering.

"I mean," Puck mumbled. Finn laid down and instructed Puck to come under the covers with him. He pulled himself against Finn as he pulled up the sheets. "Maybe we'll never...get married. Or, go work together." He rubbed his hand against the small patch of chest hair that Finn had. "But we're always gonna be together. We're always gonna be near each other. We'll never drop out of each other's lives." He looked up at Finn he was staring down at him with a contemplative look on his face. "And since we can't predict the future of our relationship and what it will be like, we have to cherish moments like these." he shut his eyes, scooting his head towards Finn's, their cheeks touching.

Finn leaned over to turn the bedside lamp off. Only the small, dim ray of a nearby streetlight crept in through the blinds. He wrapped his arms around Puck and pulled him closer. They weren't always about the snuggling afterwards, but it felt nice whenever they did choose to do it. Puck wrapped his own arms around Finn, resting his hands at the bottom of his back.

"You're right." Finn whispered against his forehead. He planted a small kiss on it and sighed. "You're absolutely right."


End file.
